


unexpected

by paragonGamer



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindo gets flung into the Fuyuki Church’s courtyard by one of Mage’s portals, and runs into a very unpleasant priest. [Pre-Stay/Night, during an alternate Ep. 5 for Lindo’s perspective.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing kotomine (and lindo too, buts thats kind of obv) so if i get anything wrong i apologize!  
> ive been bouncing around this crossover in my head for a while now - just the general idea, not really the plot. i think the two universes can mesh well together, you just gotta take a few liberties thats all.  
> as for shikou village's location: i just made it up. i figured it would be in one of the castle towns/older prefectures and i used an idea that fuyuki is where modern-day kobe would be from an sao/fate crossover (i forget who wrote it, so credit to whoever i guess), and i used that to calculate the distance.  
> anyway, happy new year everyone! i hope you all get your wishes granted...

Lindo Tachibana didn’t know what went wrong, one second he was charging through the Devil known as Mage Nanashiro’s portal after his sister, the next second he was tumbling into the courtyard of a church he didn’t recognize. This did not bode well to the young Exorcist, and he sprung to his feet to go fall back through, but saw that the portal disappeared. _Damn it!_

The redhead clenched his teeth, punching a nearby wall. It cracked slightly, pieces of old paint chipping off more than before.

“Now what am I supposed to do? If I can’t go back the way I came, then Ritsuka will…” He trailed off, face darkening at the images that played out through his mind. He decided the best course of action was to probably get his bearings and investigate the area around him, lest he end up recognizing this particular church after all.

Potted plants covered every nook and cranny, a rather overgrown pot standing in the center of the entire space. Vines hung off the walls, flowers grew in spare patches of cobble, as well as in the pots themselves. Windows lined the arches above, and lanterns hung inter spaced in the hallways lining the clearing. It was dark, as night had already fallen, so the only light was from the moon above and said lanterns.

A scuffle of movement appeared out of the corner of his eyes, and Lindo turned, an incantation on his lips and his cross in hand. Apparently, his opponent was faster, and before Lindo could make out what was going on he had three knives up against his neck and his ass was on the ground.

“Oh, my apologies. I seems you aren’t what I was expecting.” A rather smooth voice spoke out, but the knives still didn’t move. Lindo’s mind was still stuck between _what just happened_ and _I got my ass beat in no time flat_. The air could be cut with a sword. Things generally didn’t look good, and the voice spoke again.

“That still doesn’t explain what you were doing on my church in the middle of the night, dear boy. I would advise you to start explaining, otherwise you might lose a few fingers.” The redhead could hear a subtle change in the tone of his attacker, but he couldn’t quite place it. Either way, it wasn’t time to be dwelling on such things.

“I’m not exactly sure how I ended up here myself, sir. I was trying to save my sister from a… _bad influence_ , and when I woke up after he knocked me out I was here.” Lindo didn’t know if this person was involved in the supernatural world, extremely fast and good fighter or no, but he didn’t want to take his chances sounding like a loony. The grip on his shoulder only became tighter.

“Please don’t lie to me. I don’t know how you did it, but you appeared in some way, shape, or form inside my courtyard without triggering the bounded fields. Which means either you teleported in, or you somehow disabled them very well from the outside. No nonmagus could have done such a thing. Now choose your words carefully or you’ll be meeting the sorry end of my Black Keys.” A few words stuck out to Lindo, such as _bounded field_ and _Black Keys_ , words he swear he had heard before…wait!

“Are you…a member of the Holy Church?”

The words slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly, and he felt the weight on him shift, as if the load was getting heavier without changing size or capacity. The knives inched closer, and the Exorcist could swear the eyes in front of him were _glowing_. He decided to backtrack.

“I’m an Exorcist. I wasn’t sure if you were aware of magic or not so I...changed a few bits of my story. I guess I should have realized sooner, my apologies.” The weight sifted again, but in a lighter tone this time, and Lindo inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The Black Keys were gone, put away, and a hand pulled him up roughly.

The younger male could see his attacker more clearly now, and took this chance to study him. Priestly robes, a cross necklace, a black Executor uniform (sans hood) with black dress shoes counted as his clothes, while his face donned a dark brown mullet, a rather sinister-looking smirk, and his emotionless, brown eyes that displayed no pity or forgiveness, pooling endlessly into a dark, blank ocean of despair and misplaced trust and _deceit and suffering and **sin**_ —

“So, what is the true story of how you ended up here, hmm? Tell me, boy.”

Snapping out of his daze, Lindo explained his situation. He couldn’t exactly recall what unnerved him so moments prior, but decided to put it out of his mind for the time being. Kotomine – he learned the Executor was called – in turn explained where the church was located in relation to Shikou, and chucked a bit at the misfortune of being carried so far.

Still, even though the redhead knew he could trust Kotomine as a coworker (they both belonged to the same faction after all, so it’s not like they had anything to distrust each other over), he still felt wary. Something was wrong about this priest, something he couldn’t quite place, even if the only feasible explanation was that Kotomine attacked him on sight.

Not that what happened was _wrong_ , mind you. Lindo certainly did look like he was trespassing, after all.

Kotomine offered to pay for a train ticket back (which ended up being for the day _after_ , just to make this poor kid suffer more) which the blue-eyed boy accepted graciously. After borrowing a room from the church, which was rather Spartan in design, Lindo Tachibana slept soundly for once, the usual nightmares of becoming more vampire than human keeping at bay.

(Of course, they would by no doubt return the very next night, after eating a particularly spicy dish of mapo tofu.)


End file.
